


JNPR: Character Synopsis

by Komikage_0f_Seragakure



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate JNPR, Consistent Future Updates, Original Antagonist, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Major Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Minor Character(s) - Freeform, Original Protagonist, Original Team SILR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikage_0f_Seragakure/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure
Summary: A guide of sorts that will give the reader biographical information, a physical description, and updates about my original character’s story arc in this alternate timeline.(If you see potential in any of these characters and wish to change them around to incorporate in a fic of your own: help yourself.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Team JNPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight page for my original group of protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t fill this out completely since it’d spoil this JNPR’s relationships with one another and how they coordinate in combat scenarios. Hell, I only posted this “fic” because it was due to automatically cancel itself in a few hours.

**TEAM JNPR**

Status: Unlisted (Still working on CHVIII Lol)  
  
Team Leader: Jacek Bjorn.

Additional Members: Nigil Osias, Pierre Phlox, and Ryaine Gervaas.

Affiliation: Beacon Academy.

Quote: _“I’m sorry for bumping into you, and I’m sorry for stepping on your foot. Now can all three of us just settle down and embrace each other. Who knows, all three of us might end up on the same team.”_ \- Nigil Osias during an orientation gathering in Beacon’s auditorium.

 **Team JNPR** (Pronounced Juniper) is a team of Hunters that’s comprised of young men who continue to struggle with each other’s clashing personalities and ideologies.


	2. Team SILR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight page for my original team of Huntresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also incomplete since it tiptoes into spoiler territory.

**TEAM SILR**

Status: Unlisted (Still working on CHVIII Lol)  
  
Team Leader: Sable Silverman.

Additional Members: Indigo Whitaker, Lapis Merrian, and Rogue Falstar.

Affiliation: Beacon Academy.

Quote: _“And thank the Gods you did! If her father was still in her life, we would’ve never met our Silver Swan.”_ \- Indigo Whitaker during breakfast before Beacon’s Hunters Initiation.

 **Team SILR** (Pronounced Siller) is a team of Hunters that’s comprised of young women who have known each other for most of their teen years.


	3. Jacek Bjorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in-depth analysis of who The Third Born of Atlesia is as a person.

Nicknames: None Known.

Age: Seventeen.

Race: Human.

Emblem: A hollow letter _B_ that’s outlined by sapphire blue with a _J_ over it that’s outlined by seafoam green, and golden angelic wings sprouting from either side of the combined letters.

Weapon: Inquisitor is a Falchion sword that alters into a designated marksman rifle that’s main Dust components are red and light orange.

Gender: Male.

Birth Date: January 21st (Aquarius)

Outfit Color: Cerulean Blue & Slate Grey.

Handedness: Right.

Complexion: Carmel Brown.

Height: 6’0” ft.

Weight: 178 lbs.

Hair Color: Onyx Black & Aegean Blue.

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue & Seafoam Green.

Aura Color: Turquoise Blue.

Semblance: Self Duplication was fittingly nicknamed _Split Off_. It’s the unique ability to create a physical manifestation of oneself with a mind of its own to assist in combat.

Affiliation: Atlas Academy (Past) Beacon Academy (Current)

Occupation: Student of Beacon Academy.

Team: JGDL (Past) JNPR (Current)

Relatives: Unnamed Parents, (Status: Alive) Yena (Older Sister) Solander (Older Brother)

Theme: Erik Ekholm - Night Hunter. 

Appearance: Carmel brown skin, an array of onyx black hair on top of his head that thins down closer to his scalp further downward, and the aegean blue hair dye becomes less apparent.

Bodywear: Cerulean blue jacket with thick slate grey stripes underneath his forearms and high collar that obscures everything beneath his chin. The zipper mechanism is colored a matching grey and the pull piece itself is a miniature version of his emblem.

Legwear: Slate grey camouflage pants practical for combat that have multiple compartments to store variants of Dust and magazines for Inquisitor’s rifle form.

Footwear: Leather double-buckle slay boutique winter boots in the color black that have a vintage aesthetic to it. 

Accessories: A small polygon shaped magnet that’s attached to the back of his jacket. It’s purpose is to keep Inquisitor in place over his back when there’s no threat present.

Personality: Jacek is seen to be Altruistic, (His willingness to resolve a Faunus problem that wouldn’t effect him if he chose to ignore it) determined, (He disregards his own safety when traveling to the Schnee Dust mines during an incoming snowstorm) independent, (He doesn’t turn to others for help during crucial moments and prefers fighting alone) and recently he’s developed an aloof exterior that makes him appear as a callous person at first glance, (Depicted in his future interactions with Nigil, Pierre, and Cardin).

Abilities: Jacek has above average swordsmanship capabilities. (Team JNPR - Blue Teaser & CHV: Taking a Centinel Grimm airborne and killing it immediately with a sword combo) He possesses an advanced Aura field he developed after working alone for an undetermined amount of hours. (Team JNPR - CHV: Landing harmlessly after descending from hundreds of feet) The Third Born is very adept when faced with unfavorable combat scenarios. (Team JNPR - CHV: Fighting off several Sphinx Grimm on descent) 

History: Jacek is part of the number one percent population existing on Remnant. At birth he was given a title, and along with it: his destiny. It is safe to assume his years as a toddler were devoid of sorrow and full of nothing but happiness.

As Jacek grew older and began to transition from a toddler into a teen his awareness of how the Atlesian Kingdom thrived took center stage in his mind. The Faunus people were damned to work the Schnee’s profitable Dust mines and provide the required Dust element in order to keep Atlesia afloat above all the poor and/or economically oppressed citizens of Mantle. It wasn’t until he neared the age of thirteen that he openly rebelled against his father for their apathetic attitude when regarding the Faunus people. 

The Third Born was only allowed to enroll in Atlas Academy because his father believed he would fail the first year since the Bjorn’s were bred to be intellectual suits, not physically capable warriors. Jacek proved his father’s philosophy wrong when he surpassed his peers in not only academics but combat fitness test as well: he even received an award after completing his junior year. He would’ve graduated from the Hunters Academy if the Headmaster hadn’t refused to send a team of Hunters to purge the Grimm infested Dust mines troubling the Faunus workers. 

Team JNPR Timeline: Jacek tasks himself with purging a Schnee Dust mine of vile Centinel Grimm during a raging snowstorm. This is where he meets a young Faunus by the name Koal Amin: the two exchange words and develop a mutual respect for one another. After completing his mission he discovers several deceased Faunus corpses; one of them being Koal’s little sister. Jacek and Koal argue briefly before coming to a conclusion that they were in permanent disagreement.

The Third Born engages a flock of Sphinx Grimm led by a Manticore despite being demoted from a Huntsman in training to a civilian by Atlas Academy for disobeying direct orders and willingly straying from his team. Ironwood seeks out the rebellious teen to have a personal discussion regarding his troublesome behavior and offer him a chance to become stronger and help others. It is logical to assume Jacek accepted the offer because he’s adamant about contributing to not just his kingdom, but Remnant as a whole and it all starts at Beacon Academy.

He encounters Weiss Schnee shortly after being dropped off by Simon and Greist. Jacek is polite and tries to make small talk with the heiress, unfortunately it doesn’t have the end result he would’ve expected. It’s later revealed that he only attempted to flatter Weiss with formalities so that way he can eventually exploit the Schnee Dust Company and ruin the business.

Jacek stops his future team from brawling in the auditorium with a single well structured sentence that alerted them to the Headmaster’s presence. Jacek is unaffected by Ozpin’s words since he’s fully aware of what direction he must go in order to fulfill a purpose in life and ultimately achieve his own destiny.

The Third Born confronts Ryaine Gervaas about his strange undivided attention for Blake Belladonna and is mindful to structure his sentences in a way that makes him seem like someone’s whose completely ignorant. It remains unknown when he became aware of Ryaine’s malevolent interest in Blake, but it only proves how mindful he is of his surroundings for the sake of others. Jacek goes on to internally monologue on how overwhelmed he is with all the secondary objectives that almost make graduating from Beacon seem trivial. 

Jacek meets Nigil Osias and Pierre Phlox the following morning; later musing over how if they weren’t assigned to his squad then he’d have no reason to get acquainted with them. He also runs into Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark who were speaking inappropriately about Yang Xiao Long. The Third Born antagonizes Cardin Winchester and humiliates him in front of his friends after being polite about it proved to not only be ineffective, but less satisfying.

Later that day Jacek bumps into Weiss who immediately asserts that he’s been stalking her. He acknowledges his earlier failure and even learns from it; retorting with articulate witticism that successfully lengthens their interaction. Jacek is certain he left a lasting impression on Weiss after hinting at the disdain he has for his father.

The Third Born is approached by Nigil and Pierre who’re accompanied by Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Sable Silverman, Indigo Whitaker, Lapis Merrian, and Rogue Falstar. Jacek tests out his theory about Pierre’s temper and is proven correct when the boy tries to attack him. He internally laments about Pierre’s predictability and how harmful it could be to everyone around him during a combat scenario.


	4. Nigil Osias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in-depth analysis of who The Selfless Samaritan of Feldspar is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll hold off on updating this page since he has an entire chapter dedicated to him.

Nicknames: Gil (Torrick)

Age: Eighteen.

Race: Human.

Emblem: Citrine orange celosia flower with designs on it to convey that the sun is shining vibrantly on the flower so that its glistening.

Weapon: Heracles is a large battle axe that can separate itself at the bottom to be useful at mid range, its main Dust component is red.

Gender: Male.

Birth Date: July 7th (Leo)

Outfit Color: Marmalade Orange, Denim Blue, and Wheat Tan.

Handedness: Right.

Complexion: Natural Tan.

Height: 6’7” ft.

Weight: 228 lbs.

Hair Color: Stale Black. 

Eye Color: Citrine.

Aura Color: Rust Orange.

Semblance: None.

Affiliation: Kangurai Company (Past) Beacon Academy (Present)

Occupation: Construction Worker (Past) Student of Beacon Academy (Present)

Team: JNPR.

Relatives: Odessa Osias (Mother) Opal Osias (Little Sister)

Appearance: Natural tan skin, low cut hair that fades into skin further downward, left eyebrow is missing a few strands of hair, facial hair along his jawline, and a small patch under his mouth.

Bodywear: A marmalade orange tshirt housing a pocket over his left breast bone.

Legwear: Denim blue jeans with patches of white over the thigh area.

Footwear: Wheat Tan timberland boots with his emblem hanging off the left boot via chain link instead of the typical tag. 

Accessories: Onyx black watch over his left wrist with marmalade orange clock arms and numbers.

Personality: Nigil is seen to be bold (He still fights Ormillio even though he believed he didn’t stand a chance) worrisome, (He continues to stress over Burkley’s sudden disappearance) preservative, (he supported and uplifted the rundown village of Feldspar; preventing its economy from collapsing and utter chaos overtaking its inhabitants) selfless, (He put away the childish things and ultimately sacrificed his childhood so that his baby sister didn’t have to grow up like he did) and despite all this he’s still capable of being extremely violent if it’s for the sake of others, (Planting Ormillio’s head in the ground with a punch after his family was threatened).

Abilities: Nigil has natural wrestling talent. (Team JNPR - The Orange Teaser: slamming a charging heavy opponent with an over the shoulder throw and doing something similar later with inhuman force) Above average strength even when compared to those with Aura fields as well. (Team JNPR - The Orange Teaser: He buried Ormillio’s head in the dry and hard soil with an Aura shattering blow to the face) Above average durability even when compared to those with Aura fields as well. (Team JNPR - The Orange Teaser: His Aura doesn’t shatter after taking heavy shots from Ormillio who also possesses natural strength that surpasses those with Aura fields) and lastly, he is very capable with his versatile battle axe Heracles. (Team JNPR - The Orange Teaser: He casually puts down the Fang Honor Guards without killing any of them)


	5. Pierre Phlox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in-depth analysis of who The Infamous Street Vigilante of Valean is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll hold off on updating this page since this character already has an entire chapter dedicated to him.

Pierre is Purple.


	6. Ryaine Gervaas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in-depth analysis of who The Faunus Prodigy of Anima is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll hold off on updating this page since he already has an entire chapter dedicated to him.

Ryaine Gervaas is Green.


	7. Sable Silverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Sable Silverman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a lot to be revealed about this character since she’s fairly new.

Nicknames: Silver Swan (Indigo)

Age: Seventeen.

Race: Human.

Emblem: Twin Silver _S’s_ with a sharp and slick aesthetic to them that reflect any form of light.

Weapon: All that’s known is that she wields dual Tanto swords.

Gender: Female.

Birth Date: February 11th (Aquarius)

Outfit Color: Sterling Silver & Slate Grey.

Handedness: Ambidextrous.

Complexion: Fair White.

Height: 5’7” ft.

Weight: 166 lbs.

Hair Color: Platnium Blonde.

Eye Color: Onyx Black.

Aura Color: Unknown.

Semblance: Unknown.

Affiliation: Beacon Academy.

Occupation: Student of Beacon Academy.

Team: SILR.

Relatives: Unnamed Father (Hinted That They May Be Deceased)

Appearance: Fair white colored skin, an abundance of curly tresses that surpass her shoulders, and are naturally a fabulous hue of gorgeous platinum.

Combat Gear: A silverish grey catsuit that’s practical for combat. It houses ultralight armor components within that will provide protection after Aura depletion, but won’t falter any movements that require speed and agility. Her suit also comes with specific gloves and boots designed to increase the impact of any unarmed attack.

Accessories: A necklace of a silver swan spreading its wings. Two slate grey scabbards that have sterling silver accents. They travel horizontally over the dip of her back with their openings facing outward on either side.

Personality: Sable is knowledgeable, (She knew of the Bjorn family business) understanding, (When talking to Pierre about homeschooling) and preservative (She was the first to speak ill of her friend’s teasing when it noticeably began to bother Ruby).

Abilities: Unknown.

History: All that’s known about Sable before attending Beacon is that she was homeschooled for two years until her father _“left”_ her life. A week after being enrolled into Signal; she was befriended by Yang Xiao Long and her friends.


	8. Indigo Whitaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Indigo Whitaker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a lot to be revealed about this character since she’s fairly new.

Nicknames: None Known.

Age: Seventeen.

Race: Human.

Emblem: A bundle of lavender flowers that are rooted in deathly black soil.

Weapon: It appears to be a fully automatic rifle that has a large and lengthy blade attached to it; suggesting that it’s possibly a malee weapon as well.

Gender: Female.

Birth Date: March 20th (Pisces)

Outfit Color: Onyx Black & Mauve Purple.

Handedness: Left.

Complexion: Pale White.

Height: 5’3” ft.

Weight: 141 lbs.

Hair Color: Onyx Black & Neon Purple.

Eye Color: Mauve Purple.

Aura Color: Mauve Purple.

Semblance: Unknown.

Affiliation: Beacon Purple.

Occupation: Student of Beacon Academy.

Team: SILR.

Relatives: Unknown.

Appearance: Porcelain white skin, an abundance of straight dark hair that’s accented with a vertical streak of neon purple, and the hair dye also has a glamorous glitter effect.

Bodywear: A purple long sleeve denim jacket, and dark spaghetti top underneath that has her emblem on it. 

Legwear: Dark ripped jeans with mauve purple lining underneath so that her skin remains unseen.

Footwear: Dark hightop sneakers with mauve purple soles and shoe strings that have her emblem on the back of them.

Accessories: A thin black choker with hollow shapes in it that create a meticulous and methodical pattern. 

Personality: Indigo is seen to be mischievous, (She was fond of teasing Ruby about Pierre and only relented because of Yang) passionate, (She is rumored to have a fondness for videogames and nerdy culture in general) and affectionate (Proven when she initiates a group embrace during breakfast before the initiation)

Abilities: Unknown.

History: Unknown.


	9. Lapis Merrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Lapis Merrian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a lot to be revealed about this character since she’s fairly new.

Nicknames: Blueberry (Pierre)

Age: Seventeen.

Race: Human.

Emblem: Unruly spherical orb of striking blue electricity with streaks of white to enhance its detail.

Weapon: A simple pair of Escrima sticks that she theoretically uses to conduct her elemental Semblance.

Gender: Female.

Birth Date: December 2nd (Sagittarius)

Outfit Color: Navy Blue & Stark White.

Handedness: Ambidextrous.

Complexion: Light Tan.

Height: 5’5” ft.

Weight: 174 lbs.

Hair Color: Cobalt Blue.

Eye Color: Ocean Blue.

Aura Color: Admiral Blue.

Semblance: Unknown.  
  
Affiliation: Beacon Academy.

Occupation: Student of Beacon Academy.

Team: SILR.

Relatives: Unknown.

Appearance: Light tan skin due to excessive sun exposure, neck length hair that’s dyed cobalt blue and steadily transitions into snow white tips.

Bodywear: A crop top with a blue voltaic pattern, it’s sleeveless, and doesn’t host any shoulder straps.

Legwear: Blue and white combat shorts that stop just above her knees, and underneath them reside tightly fitted thermals which also have the voltaic pattern.

Footwear: Black, white, and blue athletic running shoes that have retractable studs/cleats underneath for increased traction and offers more damage delt to her enemies on specific attacks.

Accessories: Multiple silver piercings over her left eyebrow, and a blue armband over her right bicep.

Personality: Lapis is seen to be lighthearted, (She can always be seen laughing or joking around with her friends: most notably Yang or Indigo) mischievous, (Much like Indigo: except she prefers to aggravate Pierre) and unapologetic (Rumored by Yang to never be one to hold anything back for better or worse).

Abilities: Unknown.

History: Unknown.


	10. Rogue Falstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Rogue Falstar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a lot to be revealed about this character since she’s fairly new.

Nicknames: None Known.

Age: Seventeen.

Race: Faunus.

Emblem: A taffy pink silhouette of a feline predator stalking what’s presumably its prey.

Weapon: Threatening gloved Nekode for both her hands.

Gender: Female.

Birth Date: April 9th (Taurus)

Outfit Color: Taffy Pink & Tawny Brown.

Handedness: Ambidextrous.

Complexion: Light Brown.

Height: 5’7” ft.

Weight: 180 lbs.

Hair Color: Onyx Black.

Eye Color: Fuchia Pink.

Aura Color: Fuchia Pink.

Semblance: Unknown.

Affiliation: Beacon Academy.

Occupation: Student of Beacon Academy.

Team: SILR.

Relatives: Unknown.

Appearance: Light brown skin, and a thick fishtail braid that’s usually resting over her right shoulder when undisturbed by excessive movement.

Bodywear: A sleeveless pink turtleneck that leaves her belly visible, the collar sports beige colored fur, lastly what starts at her elbow and stops around her wrist are baggy translucent taffy sleeves.

Legwear: Tawny and Taffy lace up leather pencil pants with a vintage aesthetic to them.

Footwear: Pink boots with a thick mane of tawny brown fur traveling up the front to eventually circle around her ankles.

Accessories: Golden belly piercing.

Personality: Rogue is seen to be quiet, (She rarely ever speaks, but not because she’s shy or anything) Curious, (If a situation isn’t utterly ridiculous and is worth investigating she’ll ask questions) and impatient, (Definitely not one to have angry outbursts, but communicating with others can seem like a waste of time and energy to her).

Abilities: Unknown.


	11. Koal Amin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Koal Amin?

Nicknames: None Known.

Age: Nineteen.

Race: Faunus.

Emblem: An _R_ that’s blazing with flames and encircled by bladed chains.

Weapon: Retaliation was briefly described as being a set of bladed chain whips.

Gender: Male.

Birth Date: July 6th (Cancer)

Outfit Color: Stark White & Onyx Black.

Handedness: Right.

Complexion: Chocolate Brown.

Height: 5’9” ft.

Weight: 187 lbs.

Hair Color: Onyx Black.

Eye Color: Mocha Brown.

Aura Color: Unknown.

Semblance: Unknown.

Affiliation: Schnee Dust Company (Past) The White Fang (Current)

Occupation: High Member Apprentice.

Team: Partner/Mentor (Master Mizuname)

Relatives: Unnamed Little Sister (Deceased)

Appearance: Chocolate brown skin, an an abundance of untamed spiky black hair that’s oddly practical and not repulsive.

Bodywear: A stark white trench coat with his emblem on the back, and a plain black tshirt underneath.

Legwear: Camouflage cargo pants with a white and black color pallet.

Footwear: Leather double-buckle slay boutique winter boots in the colors white and black.

Accessories: Blazing _R_ Belt Buckle.

Personality: Koal was once optimistic, (He openly expressed his views to Jacek about how Faunus look to him for comfort and how all Humans and Huntsmen aren’t terrible people) lighthearted, (He silently celebrated when Jacek allowed him to tag along and even complimented the young Huntsman after witnessing their extraordinary combat capabilities) and worrisome, (He didn’t feel comfortable leaving Jacek all alone to handle a horde of Centinel Grimm until the young Huntsman utilized his Semblance and assured him he didn’t have to worry) but nowadays his mind is jumbled (Although he’s hurt that Jacek denied him his revenge: he admits to Ivyna that the young Huntsman is a good person).

Abilities: Unknown.

History: Unknown.

Team JNPR Timeline: Koal had gotten in contact with Jacek when professional Huntsmen didn’t answer or return any of his calls concerning the Grimm infestation. The discovery of his sister’s corpse in the Schnee Dust mine churned something within him, and Jacek failed to ease his aggression. Koal is determined to avenge his innocent sister who never posed any threat to any Human as a peaceful protester for Faunus rights.


	12. Ivyna Noirell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Ivyna Noirell?

Nicknames: Ivy (Adam)

Age: Twenty-Six.

Race: Faunus.

Emblem: A demonic looking wing partially obscuring Remnant’s imperfect full moon.

Weapon: Tessen fan blades she frequently uses to produce invisible projectiles.

Gender: Female.

Birth Date: March 20th (Aries)

Outfit Color: Stark White & Garnet Red.

Handedness: Ambidextrous.

Complexion: Mocha Brown.

Height: 5’9” ft.

Weight: 188 lbs.

Hair Color: Brunette Brown.

Eye Color: Hazelnut Brown.

Aura Color: Unknown.

Semblance: Ivyna is capable of manipulating existing air currents, and can even create them for whatever use she sees fit. 

Affiliation: The White Fang.

Occupation: White Fang High Member.

Team: ADEN (Past)

Relatives: All Deceased.

Appearance: Mocha brown skin, an array of brunette hair on top of her head that’s neck length and produces a single thick strand of hair that cascades down her forehead where it naturally slims itself to be a centimeter wide.

Bodywear: A white sleeveless and shoulder strapless top that’s translucent except for in the chest area; specifically over her breast where the cloth bleeds into red territory. Garnet sleeves that are also translucent and extend into pointed gloves that only swallow her individual middle fingers.

Legwear: A rather short white skirt that doesn’t even surpass her thighs, and translucent red pantyhose that cover everything her skirt wasn’t designed to do.

Footwear: Stark white ankle heel boots with thin red soles.

Accessories: Several dark piercings on her enormous bat ears.

Personality: Playful, (She constantly makes an effort to play with Ryaine’s deceptively rough looking cheeks) Maternal, (She views Ryaine and Blake as her and Adam’s children and misses them equally when they’re not around) and unprejudice (Despite her traumatizing past with Humanity’s monsters: she reiterates to Koal that good Humans exist even though she herself has never been fortunate enough to meet an unbiased Human).

Abilities: Ivyna possesses impressive speed that’s more than enough to outmaneuver a Bullhead attempting to kill her. (Team JNPR - Green Teaser)

History: Ivyna was one of many Faunus children who were kidnapped and subjected to torture and/or sexual abuse. She was the only victim to escape the horror house because of her will to survive and the fact that she’s a rare Faunus type.

She has known Adam for many years and grew quite fond of him. It was a miracle he returned her feelings despite their pledge to only serve the Faunus people and never indulge in their own selfish desires. They tried to keep the relationship a secret, but their teammates caught wind of their improper relationship.

Team ADEN was disbanded for power struggles across all four continents before Adam and herself were ratted out to the High Leader for misconduct. Ivyna was deployed to the dry section of Sanus where a young Faunus with promise was trusted in her care. Although she was millions of miles away from Adam; the girl quickly rid of Ivyna’s sorrow and aggression as their training lessons progressed overtime.

A reconnaissance mission went wrong one faithful day which left Ivyna crippled for months and emotionally damaged. She had failed her people: she had failed her own student who actually admired a pathetic excuse for a warrior and teacher. Ivyna was taken in by Sienna who closely watched over the poor woman for several months until she made a complete recovery. 

The female High Member was given a second chance to make up for her mistakes with a new apprentice: Ryaine Gervaas. It was rumored by other High Members that he had been seven years old when Huntsmen slaughtered his entire clan, and ever since then he’s been flourishing under Adam’s tutelage. Ivyna finally reunited with her one and only lover and even met her soon to be apprentice and Adam’s one remaining student: Blake Belladonna.

Team JNPR Timeline: The female High Member and her loyal apprentice are assigned a search and destroy mission. Their mission takes an unexpected turn when a Faunus family is scheduled to have their traits removed. If not for Ryaine speaking up and stepping forward, she would’ve acted irrationally. 

A day later, Ivyna and Adam visit an old friend from the disbanded team ADEN after overhearing they received their first apprentice. Ivyna is easily irritated by Mizuname’s verbal jab at her and even threatens him in response. Koal and Ivyna are left alone after the young Faunus spruces up a cup of tea for her: she admits that she may be cranky and depressed because of her son’s absence.


End file.
